I'm Already There
by akaSailor Mars
Summary: Song-fic to Lone Star's I'm Already There. Draco's being chased. He can't come home, and he calls Ginny. What will she say? P.S. On the disclaimer I put Diamond Rio but it is really Lone Star. Oopps! Sorry!


I'm Already There  
  
By: akaSailor Mars  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ginny, Draco, the Death Eaters or Lord Voldemort. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own the song I'm Already There. It is owned by Diamond Rio. I do own Felicia and Eric, and the plot. The title is the title of the song. Thank you and enjoy the story! ^_^  
  
Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper and sipping a steaming cup of coffee. She pushed several locks of curly, fiery red hair out of her face. Suddenly the phone rang. She sighed as she got up to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
*~*~*~* He called her on the road From a lonely cold hotel room Just to hear her say, "I love you," one more time *~*~*~*  
  
"Gin? It's me."  
  
"Draco?! Where have you been? Almost all of them are gone... I thought you would be coming home."  
  
"Ginny, I can't come home until all of them are gone. Every last one of them. I'd be putting you, Felicia, and Eric in danger. You and I both know that."  
  
Ginny choked out a small sob. She remembered all to well what the Death Eaters were capable of. She and Felicia had come close to death. During the height of the war, the Death Eater's had been trying to capture Draco to persecute him for treason against the Dark Lord. They caught Ginny, five months pregnant with Felicia at the time, instead.  
  
Ginny choked on another sob. Thinking about the torture was too much. Eventually, Draco had found her. He had been stunned in the process of rescuing her. Ginny recalled feeling immense guilt after Draco's capture.  
  
She needn't have worried, though. Draco, being so cunning and clever, had found a way out of his cell and rescued her. Since then, she and the kids had gone into hiding.  
  
She looked into the small living area where Felicia and Eric were playing. Felicia was a small, but cheery girl with a bold sense of adventure. She had tried several times to get out of the small, underground house, that was their hideout. The small two-year-old had her father's bone structure. She also obtained his pale skin and silver-blond hair. She had looked similar to a veela until her baby-blue eyes turned a rich, chocolate brown.  
  
Eric, on the other hand, looked almost exactly like Ginny. At six months he had a mop of fiery red hair, milky white skin, and loads of freckles across his nose. His eyes, however, were a steely gray, and his hair was straight, like Draco's.  
  
Felicia was tickling Eric and both of them were laughing. Ginny smiled as she watched them and whiped away her tears.  
  
*~*~*~* Then he heard the sound Of the kids laughing in the background He had to whipe a tear from his eye *~*~*~*  
  
Draco heard Eric and Felicia laughing. Silent tears began to fall down his face. He quickly whiped them away.  
  
He had barely gotten to the hospital in time to see the birth of his first child, Felicia. He missed Eric's birth completely. He had only seen his son once. When the longing to see his kids and Ginny had become unbearable, he had quickly apparated to the flat that he and Ginny lived in until Ginny and the kids went into hiding. He only got a couple of minutes with his wife and children.  
  
"Um, can I talk with Felicia for a minute, Gin?" Draco asked slowly, trying to regain his composure.  
  
"Of course," Ginny said softly, whiping away the tears once more. She put her shaky hand over the bottom of the receiver.  
  
"Felicia, Daddy's on the phone," Ginny called to her daughter. Felicia quickly dropped the puppet she had begun to play with and a huge smile spread across her face. Her chocolate brown eyes lit up with happiness.  
  
"Daddy!" she called as she ran to her mother. Eric quickly began to cry, not wanting to be left alone. Ginny handed the receiver to Felicia and had to correct her when she held it up to her face upside down. Ginny went and picked, the sobbing Eric, up into her arms.  
  
"Felicia?" Draco asked at the other end of the phone.  
  
"Hi, Daddy!!" Felicia chimed with excitement.  
  
"Hi, baby girl."  
  
"Daddy, I'm not a baby no more," Felicia said, clearly insulted. Tears began streaming down both Draco and Ginny's faces at this statement.  
  
"No, that's right. You're not a baby anymore. So, how's my big girl?" Draco corrected himself with much difficulty.  
  
"I'm fine. Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie?"  
  
"When are you coming home?"  
  
*~*~*~* A little voice came on the phone And said, "Daddy when ya' comin' home?" He said the first thing that came to his mind *~*~*~*  
  
Ginny began sobbing hysterically. She had to leave the kitchen for a few minutes. She left with Felicia's questioning eyes at following her back.  
  
"I'm already there," Draco murmured into the telephone.  
  
*~*~*~* I'm already there! Take a look around I'm the sunshine in your hair I'm your shadow on the ground I'm the whisper in the wind I'm your imaginary friend And I know that I'm in your prayers Oh, I'm already there! *~*~*~*  
  
"Okay..." Felicia said with uncertainty.  
  
"Felicia, can you put Mummy back on the phone?" Draco asked hesitantly.  
  
"Sure," Felicia said with reluctance. She trudged into the living room where Ginny was playing with Eric, who was grinning and cooing.  
  
"Mummy, Daddy wants to talk to you," Felicia whined as she handed the phone to Ginny.  
  
"Thank you, baby," Ginny said graciously as she took the phone and walked back into the kitchen. Felicia scowled.  
  
"I am NOT a baby!" she muttered. Ginny glanced back and mouthed, 'Sorry,' seeing Felicia's scowl.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Ginny."  
  
"Hey. Don't worry about Felicia. She'll be all right."  
  
*~*~*~* She got back on the phone And said, "I really miss you darlin' Don't worry 'bout the kids they'll be all right." *~*~*~*  
  
"I know," Draco said. Hearing Finny begin to sob, he added, "Honey, you have to be strong. I love you. I'll be home soon. Have faith."  
  
Ginny nodded gulping. "I know. I just wish you were here. I miss you. It's killing me, Draco."  
  
*~*~*~* "Wish I was in your arms Lyin' right there beside you But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight." Oh, I'll gently kiss your lips Touch you with my fingertips Now turn out the light and close your eyes! *~*~*~*  
  
"I miss you too, Ginny. I love you so much it hurts."  
  
"What did you tell Felicia when she asked you when you were coming home?"  
  
"... I'm already there."  
  
*~*~*~* I'm already there! Don't make a sound I'm the beat in your heart I'm the moonlight shinin' down I'm the whisper in the wind And I'll be there to the end Can you feel the love that we share? I'm already there! *~*~*~*  
  
That did it. Ginny broke down. It was so sweet, and so true. Yet, at the same time depressing and unrealistic. She was jolted back to reality when she heard Draco's voice again.  
  
*~*~*~* We may be a thousand miles apart But I'll be with you Wherever you are! *~*~*~*  
  
"Gin? Ginny? Honey, please don't cry."  
  
"I'm so sorry," she sobbed.  
  
"No. Don't be sorry. I have to go. Bye."  
  
"Wait! Draco! I love you!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"I love you, too. I'll see you soon."  
  
*~*~*~* I'm already there! Take a look around I'm the sunshine in your hair I'm your shadow on the ground I'm the whisper in the wind! And I'll be there to the end Can you feel the love that we share? I'm already...there... *~*~*~*  
  
Ginny hung up the receiver. She quickly dried her tears and pushed back her hair. She glanced at the clock. It was nine o'clock. Time for bed.  
  
"Time for bed, kids."  
  
"Okay," Felicia said as she dragged her feet to her room. Ginny took Eric and laid him in his crib. She planted a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Good night, sweet boy," she cooed. Then she turned off the lights and walked to Felicia's room.  
  
"Hey, sweetie. Good night," Ginny said softly. With that she kissed Felicia's cheek and turned to leave the room.  
  
"Mummy?"  
  
"Yes, sweetheart?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Ginny smiled at her daughter and turned out the lights and closed the door.  
  
Ginny quickly changed into her pajamas. She turned out the lights in her own room. Only the lamp on her bedside table was on. She looked at the picture of Draco. He had his trademark smirk, but whenever she, or Felicia, or Eric would look at it he would grin and wave.  
  
"I love you, Draco," she whispered and then turned off the lamp.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
About a million miles away, Draco was in a hotel bed looking a his picture of Ginny. She would smile her dazzling smile and twist her red hair around her finger.  
  
"I love you, Ginny." And with that. he turned off the lights. 


End file.
